


Foothills

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foothills

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post.](http://crickets.livejournal.com/146932.html)

The path to Earth is a long and bloody one. Old allies give way to new enemies and it isn't long until it's just the two of them.

Sam has never been very good at goodbyes "We stay. We fight this," he says under a grove of trees, their backs shielded by a thick concrete wall and the sound of dogs barking in the distance.

Galen's eyes are dark and void of hope. It's been weeks since his last shave and even longer since the feel of Sam's skin. He no longer believes in a peace that ends with anything but the both of them dead.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I will not drag you down with me, Sam. You defend me and they'll figure it out. Either way they kill you too. Got it? There's no other end to this. I go down, or we both do."

Sam knows he's right. Knows there's no other way. "Then we both go," he says and pulls the sidearm from behind him.

Galen shakes his head. "Absolutely not, soldier."

"There's word of sympathizers. In the foothills. They'll take us in." He brings his hand to rest on Galen's cheek, first contact in months and he can feel Galen relax under his touch.

Galen closes his eyes. "You always were a stubborn motherfrakker." Shots ring out. He looks. "They're getting closer, lets move."

_-fin._


End file.
